Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system input devices, and more particularly to an information handling system management of virtual input device interactions.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems accept end user inputs through a variety of different types of input devices. Traditionally, desktop or other stationary systems coupled through a cable to a keyboard and mouse through which an end user inputted keyed values and mouse clicks. Portable information handling systems, such as laptops having a clamshell configuration, typically integrate a keyboard and touchpad into a portable housing so that the end user can make keyed and touch inputs on the go. More recently, portable information handling systems have adopted a planar tablet configuration that does not integrate a keyboard, instead accepting keyed inputs and touch events through a touchscreen display. Virtual input devices presented on a tablet information handling system touchscreen provide a convenient user interface that does not increase system size, however, virtual devices do not generally provide the physical feedback of inputs that many users rely upon when performing inputs, such as the return of a key or click of a mouse. As a result, end user inputs made through virtual input devices tend to take more time and be more error prone. Often end users will interface peripheral input devices with tablet information handling systems if end users need to make large numbers of keyed inputs, such as by carrying a Bluetooth or other peripheral device along with the tablet information handling system.
In some use cases, tablet information handling systems offer end users a preferred input interface for making user inputs. As an example, a tablet information handling system form factor generally lays flat on a desktop surface to present information to an end user and accept end user touch inputs. A horizontally-disposed touchscreen offers a convenient surface to enter touch inputs that can include virtual input devices or a drawing surface, such as with a CAD application. In some instances, the horizontally-disposed touch surface is a portable information handling system, in others it is a display with a touchscreen or simply a touch input device without a display, such as a capacitive touch mat. The horizontal touch surface accepts direct end user touch inputs and also accepts inputs from tools resting on the surface, such as totems that aid end user interactions by providing a more intuitive interaction and feedback on inputs that are made. Where a horizontal touch surface includes a display, an end user is provided an additional visual tool to interact with, such as with a multi-display operating system configuration. For example, a tablet information handling system supports execution of applications when in a horizontal configuration and presents additional visual information at a vertical peripheral display.
One difficulty that arises from the use of a horizontally-disposed touchscreen display in a multi-display environment is that an end user generally must coordinate presentation of visual information on both displays using touch inputs at the horizontal display. As an example, if an end user wants to drag an application from one display to another with a mouse, the end user clicks on the window and drags the window to the other display. In contrast, when using a horizontal display to control presentations at a vertical display, the end user has to designate whether touch inputs are applied to one or both displays. Configuring control of touch inputs at the horizontal display disrupts workflow and calls for the end user to understand and interact with a control interface. Instead the end user may use a mouse or other device interchangeably with touch inputs at the horizontal display, such as by using a mouse to select a display device and touches to interact with the display device after selection. However, changing input devices also disrupts workflow and slows end user interactions and inputs with greater limb movements needed to manage display in user interface configurations.